Tales of Wishes
by War292004
Summary: Yuko is called on to save multiple worlds under siege, and her young apprentices find themselves thrust into the midst of each world's struggle for survival. xxxHolic/Abyss/Legendia/Vesperia MMO-crossover


**Author's Note**

**This is just a quick bit of mind vomit for myself to clear up some writer's block of recent months. Don't expect much from it. Also, although it's only cataloged as xxxholic and Tales of the Abyss crossover, it's actually going to incorporate a lot of the English-released Tales of Games: Abyss, Legendia, and Vesperia for sure, possibly some Symphonia on the side if I feel like it. Alternate Universes all around, as well as an Author Avatar (as I've done in… pretty much all my other works too +D).**

**Anyway: CLAMP owns all xxxholic references, Namco gets anything Tales related. I'm not affiliated with them nor making any money off of this and I would hope you wouldn't sue me anyway; you'd get virtually nothing off of it.**

_Chapter One_

The transfer from small-town USA to big city Tokyo was much easier now that Yuko had gone to the trouble of installing that colorful path, and Matt was always willing to walk there after he got out of school. The months had passed so quickly and with graduation approaching, Matt was considering what his next moves would be. Yuko had given him a lot to think about, and the only think he knew for certain was he wanted to continue to gain any and all of the powers she could teach him. He wondered what books she would give him to read today, and whether Watanuki would be there.

_ "G-Girl? What's wrong?" Norma asked the tall, voluptuous Crystal Eren as the veil-wearing woman looked skyward with a small frown on her face._

_ "The sky wants to eat us," replied Grune in her vague, high-pitched monotone._

_ Everyone stared at her blankly for a moment. Moses and Jay glanced at each other, the former making loco motions with his hands. Shirley, Senel, and Chloe exchanged a worried glance but shrugged. Will rubbed his temples, sighing. Norma laughed nervously, shrugging and walking on, oblivious to the serious expression Grune's face._

"Watanuki, do you recall the regalia I wore when Syoran and the others came here?" Yuko Icihara asked her part-timer as she lounged on her couch, nursing a large bottle of sake.

"Yes… you made me hand-wash it last week, remember?" Kimihiro Watanuki, twitching with anger as he glanced at the two empty sake bottles lying at the foot of the sofa.

"Prepare it for me," she said, sitting up slowly. "Maru, Moro, and Mokona: I need the three of you to assist me in getting dressed."

"Kay!" squealed the girls in unison as they came flying into the room.

"And Watanuki, do make sure to make extra snacks today," replied Yuko in a sing-song voice. "I'm going to be famished after work today~!"

Normally Watanuki would have made some snarky comment back, but he was already halfway out the door and sprinting for the storage room. When Yuko called for the regalia, it meant a serious customer was going to be coming. He stumbled over a discarded book in the hallways and absent-mindedly picked it up, continuing down the hallway as fast as he feet could take him.

_"Colonel, we're detecting a huge energy reaction centered 158 leagues west of St. Binah,"_ _one of the radar monitors said._

_ "Curious," said Jade Curtiss, frowning and adjusting his glasses as he turned away from his visitors. "We shouldn't have any activity there. Is it seismic in nature?"_

_ "No, Sir, we can't detect its function…" replied the monitor apologetically. "It seems to be a possible Seventh Fonon reaction but we can't really say for sure…"_

_ "Well, then, full speed ahead!" Jade said, jovially._

_ "Um… Jade… do you really think it's a good idea to head for an enormous energy reaction with have no information on and very little man- and fire-power to deal with?" asked Guy Cecil, standing behind another radar._

_ "Why Guy, are you insinuating that I'm doing something risky? Would I ever put us in danger?" Jade asked with a mock pout._

_ "… does he really want us to answer?" Luke fon Fabre whispered to Tear Grants. She merely shrugged and sighed as the Tartarus made a sharp turn and headed west._

"Good afternoon everyone!" Matt called as he burst out of a set of doors that normally lead to a closet.

He was greeted by silence with only a distant scurrying sound coming from the treasure room. Curious, Matt headed down the corridor and glanced in just in time to see Watanuki bursting around the corner with Yuko's Dimensional Regalia clutched in his hands. Matt side-stepped the boy and kept up with him as they ran for Yuko's main room.

"I'm guessing we've got some important stuff to do today?" asked Matt.

"You could say that," Watanuki said, sighing and stopping momentarily to catch his breath. "She won't give me any details, but…"

"What's the book for?" asked Matt, reaching out and taking it.

"Oh, that was just lying on the floor. You can have it," said Watanuki, handing it to him while trying to hold up the regalia.

"Watanuki!" came an impatient call from down the hall.

"COMING!" screamed Watanuki as he took off, leaving Matt with the book.

He smiled as he watched the Japanese teen take off. He looked at the cover of the book and saw it was written in a language he didn't recognize at all. Matt only spoke and read English fluently and was working on Spanish, but these characters weren't anything like he'd seen before; they weren't even asian influenced. He had no clue what it was about. Yet for some reason, he felt the book was meant to have attached itself to him. He opened it to the first page and examined the symbols. Without warning, a rune appeared below him and a light surrounded him. Hit with a wave of tunnel vision, darkness closed around his eyes and he felt himself falling to the ground.

_"Ba'ul?" Judith asked her friend as he suddenly stopped in mid flight._

_ "What the hell was that!?" demanded Rita Mordio, who had been thrown unceremoniously from the ledge she'd been reading on. "I was this close to figuring out this Phi formula!"_

_ "Something wrong, Judy?" asked Yuri Lowell as he swung down on a rope from the ship's lookout, where he'd been napping._

_ "Sort of," said Judith, frowning as she held her hand to her forehead. "Ba'ul is complaining of a sort of… force… coming for us…"_

_ "What kind of force?!" demanded a shaking Karol from next to Rita. "Like… a bad force?"_

_ "I suppose you could say that. It's a rift that's threatening to rip us from our plane of existence, according to Ba'ul," said Judith, calmly and cheerfully._

_ "Your calmness gets really irritating sometimes," Rita muttered darkly as a great wind began to blow around them._

_ "It's coming for us!!" screamed Karol, panicking as the door to the interior cabin opened and Estelle, Raven, and Repede came out._

_ "Yuri! I've just had a horrible nightmare!" cried Estelle, rushing forward. "I—"_

_ She never finished her sentence. Repede began to howl loudly and even Ba'ul let out a sharp cry as a darkness from the sky opened up and began to soar right for their supported, flying boat. The group looked up, attempting to draw their weapons, but the blackness enveloped them before they could react._

"…att? Matt… ou ok…?"

The teen came to slowly and groggily, feeling as those he'd been sleeping for hours. Watanuki knelt next to Matt while Maru and Moro stood worried over his shoulder. Mokona sat on his knees, staring at him with her wide, black eyes.

"He's awake!" shouted Mokona, cheerfully bounding off his legs onto his head. "You sure are a heavy sleeper!"

"Heavy Sleeper! Heavy Sleeper!" chanted Maru and Moro, linking arms and dancing around Matt, who stood and shook his head to clear it.

"What happened?" Watanuki asked, concerned. He was examining Matt closely.

"I'm not sure," said Matt, frowning. "The book, I read the runes and… like… a bright light, then I fell over…"

"The book I gave you?" asked Watanuki, gasping. "I didn't even notice any spirits attached to it, I figured it was one of the ones Yuko had you read!"

"No, this isn't in any language I've ever seen," said Matt, still trying to get his head to clear fully. "But… this script is oddly familiar… I feel like I may have seen it in a dream…"

"A dream, huh?" said Watanuki, standing and heading for the kitchen area to continue cooking now that it appeared his co-worker was going to be okay. "In that case, it must have been—"

"—Ineveitable," finished Yuko, who was in full-on Dimensional-Witch-serious mode as she made her way down the hall. Matt glanced at her and gulped. She was fixing him with a stare she'd only used on him when something big was happening in his training.

"Yuko, what's going on? Whose coming?" asked Matt, concerned.

"Several from different worlds. You will accompany me outside to greet them," said Yuko, stepping past him with her dignified walk.

"Of course," Matt said, quickly stripping off his sneakers and setting his bag down in one of the closets.

"Bring the book," Yuko called back to him as he made to set it down.

They stood outside in the crisp, springtime air. The flowers were just starting to blossom and the birds and butterflies flew around the store. Matt looked to the sky, the same place Yuko was looking. A fog had descended on the city, think enough that he could barely see the sky scrapers around Yuko's little shop, and the sky was obscured as well. But still Matt felt something coming, and suddenly three funnel clouds appeared in the sky.

"Tornado?!" he gasped, taking a step back. Yuko didn't react and, feeling no wind, Matt calmed down almost immediately. If she wasn't worried, it couldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

He watched as the funnel cloud got lower, and then realized it wasn't a funnel cloud at all; the sky was sagging like a droplet of water. The three droplets continued to stretch down with an odd, gushing noise and when they touched the ground, the sound of a violent wind blast erupted from them. Matt felt the book in his arms heat up slightly and he was shocked to see it glowing. Yuko approached the area where the three sky-blobs had touched, and Matt was even more shocked to see more faces staring back at them, each more confused and shocked than the next.

"Welcome to my store," said Yuko with her sinister grin.


End file.
